callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1927
a The M1927 is submachine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is available in the Zombies maps Mob of the Dead, Cell Block and Origins. Overview The M1927 costs 1500 points to purchase at the docks on the wall next to the plane part. In Cell Block (Grief mode version of Mob of the Dead) and Origins it can be obtained from the Mystery Box. The weapon is effective due to the high rate of fire (which increases to a point the longer the trigger is held), 50 round magazines, a large maximum ammo capacity, and swift reload time which makes it more effective for the later rounds. Due to the already-high rate of fire, Double-Tap II is not necessary, but doubles damage and makes for a weapon that is effective even when not Pack-A-Punched up to high rounds. With the relatively fast reload time, Speed Cola is not a necessity, but recommended with Double-Tap II. Electric Cherry can be less effective without Double-Tap II, as the large ammo capacity and lower ammo consumption often leads to reloading before the clip is emptied, which does not have as large of an effect as an empty reload. In Mob of the Dead, The M1927 faces competition from the other SMG's on the wall, namely the MP5 and Uzi, due to their availability (in two and three locations respectively), and, in the MP5's case, lower price. The M1927's only wall location is at the docks, has a high chance of getting the player trapped due the wall and nearby barrels, and ammo costs 800 points rather than 750. However, it has the third largest magazine size (tied with the PDW-57, behind the LSAT and Death machine) and third highest overall ammo capacity of any default gun (behind the Death Machine and LSAT), and has a faster reload than most other guns in the map. In Origins, the M1927 is not as useful as it was in Mob of the Dead, due to it being a box weapon rather than a wall weapon. While it still retained its other perks, it is somewhat outclassed by the MP40, as it is readily available due to its wall weapon status and availability in three locations, despite not having as much ammo upon purchase. Overall, the M1927 is most effective when used by those who stay moving, as the large clip, short reload and high mobility allow it to be used when on the run. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Speakeasy. It gains a larger ammo capacity and slightly higher damage. Gallery M1927 model BOII.png M1927 BOII.png|The M1927 M1927 ADS BOII.png|Iron sights M1927 reloading BOII.png|Reloading Speakeasy BOII.png|The M1927 Pack-a-Punched, being named the "Speakeasy". M1927 vs. Speakeasy Trivia *The M1927 was known as the "Tommy Gun" in an early trailer for Mob of the Dead. *The markings on the side of the gun call it a "CTFA M1921" as opposed to the M1927 name in-game. *Before an unspecified patch, the HUD icon displayed when approaching the M1927 chalk drawing shows the Skorpion EVO instead of the M1927 itself. * "Speakeasy" is a reference to the establishments that sold alcohol illegally during the prohibition era, as they were nicknamed "Speak-easies". Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Submachine Guns